Blue Eyes
by Kukat
Summary: Sasunaru songfic, my first one! You'll see everything you need to see bout the story inside


Hi everyone, it's my first songfic ever!! YAY lol.

WARNINGS: boyXboy love but no limes or lemons, cutting, character that are kinda OCish

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Naruto or this awesome song. All rights go to their respective owners, I just own this story and idea

PS: for lettering:

Italics=Song lyrics

Italics&Bold= Character saying or thinking a lyrics

Anything underlined= Sasuke's POV

Normal=Naruto's POV

Lastly, ENJOY!

_

* * *

_

_Blue eyes just smile to the world_

_Full of dreams and with fascination_

Naruto had the most beautiful blue eyes that I've ever seen. They used to always shine with emotions, so expressive, so wonderful. 

In our genin days they used to always do that. They used to always shine with hope for the future. To fulfill his idiotic desire to become Hokage.

_Too soon she saw that her hands were chained and pulled without any freedom_

But then, something happened. The light went out. He closed himself off, he hid things from me, his own lover. It makes me so angry! As horrible as it sounds, I'll hurt him to keep him with me!

_It's always the same, they fear no way out_

I know Sasuke knows something. I know he can figure it out, my fear... of what happened. And it hurts him that I won't tell him, but I can't, I'm too scared to...

_I cannot break it_

I can't get through, I'm losing him!

_**"I can take it no more!"**_

_It's burning me up inside_

It's killing me that I can't help him! He's lost and he's hurt. It's consuming my mind!

_Lost all my tears can't cry_

Since I couldn't cry anymore to ease the pain... I tried another way

_No reason, no meaning_

He's keeping something from me! I know it! There's no reason that I know of why...

_Just hatred_

I know he feels only hatred!

_No matter how hard I try_

_You fear the beast inside_

_It's growing, it's waiting_

Memories of him, at Orochimaru's hideout, when he saw Kyuubi in me, I felt his disgust, his hatred of the demon inside.

At that point, I let Kyuubi grow, let him consume my mortal I let him grow...

_**"Just to hurt you"**_

_This heart was hurt by the light_

My heart was hurt by the light of Uchiha Sasuke, the light of my heart, it was hurt by my love and trust in him. I need to break away from him.

_and I see your world that tries to deny us_

I see it in Naruto, ever since I came back, he's distanced, he says he loves me, he says he trusts me, but I know he fears me. 

I can see it in his head, him trying to find a way out.

_Now everything that I love has died or has been shattered to pieces_

When Sasuke left, it left me resorting to cutting.

Everyone hated me, everyone said it was my fault he wouldn't come back. My dreams shattered, but most of all, all the people I loved went away, what hurt the most was when he left.

_It's always the same, they fear no way out_

I can feel it, I can see it, he's scared that he can't escape me, I won't let him! 

I thought while rushing over to his house, but a solemn thought still crept at the back of his mind..._**'I cannot break it'**_

_**"I can take it no more!"**_

I screamed as I cut deep in my wrist.

_It's burning me up inside_

As I neared his door to his apartment, I heard him screaming and ran, pounding on the door when he wouldn't open.

_Lost all my tears, can't cry_

Distantly I heard _his_ voice roaring that I open the door that instant but I couldn't stop in my cutting.

_No reason, no meaning_

"NARUTO!" Sasuke roared as he finally kicked down the door. When I saw what MY blonde was doing to himself I ran up to him, tackled him to the floor and pinned his bloody wrists to the floor on each side of his head, yelling, "What the hell are you doing?! What the hell made you do this?!"

"I did this because I cried so much, I couldn't cry anymore, because I know you don't love me, you want to control me and I know the only thing you feel and pride yourself on feeling is

_**Just hatred!**_"

I could see Sasuke's frightening rage turn to shock and fear of my words, and I saw him about to interject when I interrupted him,

_**"No matter how hard I try**_

_**You fear the beast inside**_

_**It's growing, it's waiting"**_

I could see his eyes widen even more at the chakra that was seeping out of me and enveloping me and the change the Kyuubi brought on me

_"__**Just to hurt you!"**_

_(Just to hurt you)_

_(Just to hurt you)_

_Can't you see their eyes, what lies inside_

When I saw his expression I just felt exhausted suddenly and decided to take the easy way out.

_They've given up, they no longer shine_

I've given up, something I prided myself on never doing and in a lightening fast movement, plunged a kunai in my chest, too quickly for even Sasuke to catch.

_Too soon they close with one last cry_

He was too quick and when he went limp, and cried out, I gathered him up and started yelling at him, demanding why the hell he did that, in the back of my mind relieved that in his clumsiness he only got his left shoulder.

_Before they turn to light_

When I felt the blade pierce my chest, I thought that I'd finally be able to rest and die, finally be happy and I did it just to hurt him the way he hurt me.

_(Just to hurt you)_

_It's burning me up inside_

"Naruto you idiot! You're too damn lucky you only got your fucking shoulder!" 

I realized I had tears silently rolling down my face but I was too damn angry and scared to stop yelling, "I can't believe you say I feel no love for you! You're the most important thing in the world to me and it's killing me that you're doing this to yourself and that you never told me anything! Why?" He yelled and then he whispered softly into Naruto's ear, "Why would you hide from me?"

_Lost all my tears, can't cry_

I really wanted to cry when I heard that, I never knew... but I was so scared that he'd leave again and I'd be alone again, I was scared that he'd let me feel loved and then just leave like last, time.

I distance my self because I wouldn't have been able to take it.

_No reason, no meaning_

He still didn't answer. But he opened his eyes and I could see that they weren't dull anymore, they were shining, but with sadness.

_Just hatred_

The only thing I wanted to feel was hatred, for him. But I couldn't. I'm still in this helpless, cruel love that would definitely kill me if my heart were to be ripped out again.

_No matter how hard I try_

_You fear the beast inside_

_It's growing, it's waiting_

_Just to hurt you_

_(Just to hurt you)_

Seeing my eyes, he bent down and kissed me, sweet, tenderly but desperately too. He needed me, he was scared that I'd leave. We hurt each other just to keep each other near. Yes. This was definitely a cruel love, and one I don't think he'll ever let me escape.


End file.
